


Safe and Loved

by Oceanberre



Series: Adventures of the Dream Team (ft. protective Dream) [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dominant Dream but not in a sexual way, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Protective Dream, Soft GeorgeNotFound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanberre/pseuds/Oceanberre
Summary: He knows Dream is going to be really upset with him for doing it but what was he supposed to do? Let him get shot? Watch his best friend and boyfriend be potentially fatally wounded? No thank you, he'd gladly take the scolding and do it over again.Pulling him from his thoughts, Dream enters the room with a cup of apple juice and an unreadable  expression.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Adventures of the Dream Team (ft. protective Dream) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 581





	Safe and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best thing I’ve ever written but my brain cells are doing their best lol. This is part of a series! It’s focused around Protective!Dream and this is part two of ‘Dodging Arrows’ 
> 
> TW:  
> Mild gore/blood  
> Mild disagreements

George wakes up, already feeling better. His side still stings a bit when he sits up but the regeneration potion really did it's job. He rubs the fog from his eyes and glances around the room. He's not in his own bed.... whose- oh yeah. He's in Dreams. 

It all comes back to him, then- getting shot by the arrow, the blood, crying, Dream carrying him home, Sapnap worriedly hovering over him and Dream telling him that he shouldn't have jumped in front of it for him. George bites his lip, not looking forward to that conversation. He knows Dream is going to be really upset with him for doing it but what was he supposed to do? Let him get shot? Watch his best friend and boyfriend be potentially fatally wounded? No thank you, he'd gladly take the scolding and do it over again. 

Pulling him from his thoughts, Dream enters the room with a cup of apple juice and an unreadable expression. 

"Thirsty? You've been asleep for almost 15 hours." 

"Yes, thank you..." Gogy takes the drink from him an takes a small sip- throat thanking him for the hydration. 

The room is silence, neither party wanting to initiate the conversation they know they need to have. It's Dream who ultimately sucks it up and take a seat on bed right next to his petite boyfriend, sighing at just how soft the boy looks right now. It drives him to continue. Angry at him for putting himself in harms way. 

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of that arrow." 

"Dream I-" 

"Shh. I know. I thought about it last night and I know it's selfish of me to blame you for doing it." The brunette boys eyes flicker up to meet Dreams green ones, curiosity flickering through his irises. "That doesn't mean you're not in trouble. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I won't be so understanding." 

"M' sorry, Dream-"

"It's okay. We can talk more about it later. I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried. I'm sorry for being a dick about it. How's your side?" 

"Better. Only stings a little." 

"Yeah?" His eyes drop to his lips for a second before flickering back up. Instantly George's face flushed red and he goes to ramble like he does when he's flustered but a pair of soft lips capture his lips before he can start. "I love you." 

"I... love you too.” 

“You need to come eat something.” 

“M’ not really-” George immediately cuts off the rest of his sentence after receiving the stern look that Dream gives him- as if he is daring him to challenge him. It makes his head go fuzzy and makes him want to just comply easily to whatever the taller boy asks of him. “Okay.” 

“Good boy.” Dream kisses his nose and stands up from the bed, making sure to help the injured boy safely climb off out bed and watches for any signs to suggest he’s still in pain before letting him go. “Just eat some soup and then we can come back to bed.” The Brit smiles to himself at ‘we’ and nods, walking to the kitchen. 

“George! You’re awake! You scared the muffins out of me. Whose gonna keep Dream from truly embracing his psychopathic tendencies if you die?” 

“I think it’s a little too late for that. He told me he poisoned your drink earlier.” 

Sapnap laughs it off but grabs a different cup nonetheless, which amuses Dream. George grabs a bowl of soup and sips on it a little bit, really not able to keep up an appetite but wanting to please Dream. 

“I’m done, Dream.” 

“Go back to the bed, I’ll join you in a minute. Just need a word with Sapnap.” The younger boy and George both raise their brows but proceed with their previous actions, used to being surprised. 

Once the petite boy is gone, he turns to face Sapnap. “Do you mind going out for a bit?” 

“What? Like out of the safe house? Why?” 

“I need to have a proper conversation with George about making dangerous decisions.” 

“Proper conver- oh. Oh gross! You guys are so... ew! Let me go grab my pickaxe and I’ll go mining. Far, far away so I can’t hear you two idiots.” 

The older boy just laughs, not embarrassed at all by the insinuation, knowing that his intentions are not as the other suspects. He watches as the black haired boy scrambles to get his pick and throw his armor on. He turns on his heels once the door shuts behind his friends back and makes his way to his bedroom. 

“Did Sapnap go somewhere? I heard the door shut.” 

“Hm? He wanted to get some fresh air. Said he was going mining for a while.” The blonde closes the bedroom door behind him and climbs into bed, leaning over George’s body and smirking when a soft pink color starts to paint the boys face. Said boy tries to turn his head, feeling incredibly shy with his boyfriend this close to his face but a gentle hand stops him. It traces the blush across his cheeks before soft lips connect with his own. 

Neither party pulls away, George letting the other boy maneuver his body however he wants to and lead the kiss. Eventually, to their dissatisfaction, they have to pull away for air. Gogy makes a small sound at the loss and pants against the others lips, eyes slightly wide with surprise and he sports a flush an even deeper red that his own eyes wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Is this okay?” 

George nods then follows up with a verbal response, knowing that having clear consent is really important to Dream even if they’re just kissing. It fascinates George how someone can be so... dominant yet so soft and caring at the same time. “Yes.” 

They go back to kissing for what seems like a very long time before Dream finally separates their lips and sits up, keeping a loving hand on the smaller boys leg for comfort as he speaks. 

“You really freaked me out yesterday.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what else to do. You were distracted and I saw it coming and I didn’t even really think before I was diving towards it and screaming your name.” 

Dream is silent. Thinking about what to say next, wanting to be understanding but still get across his point. 

“If it hit you you might have died. You had your back turned and you’re armor was broken and I didn’t know where it would hit you...” The short boys voice breaks off into a hurt whisper, “I couldn’t just watch you get shot.” 

“I know. It’s okay, Baby.” Dream pulls him against his chest and rocks him slowly as he continues to think. “Let’s just make sure this never happens again okay? Don’t cry. We’re okay now. Both of us are safe, that’s all that matters.” 

They fall asleep like that- wrapped in each other’s arms, tear stains on both of their faces, sharing warmth but more importantly they’re smiling. Because everything is okay. Even if an arrow disrupted their sense of security and challenged how the other saw one another’s ability to make decisions. They’re together. And they’re safe. 

———————————————————————  
Bonus Scene:

“Guys? You’ll never guess what I found when I was mining. I got almost a full stack of diamonds and-” Sapnap lowers his voice, realizing he can hear soft snoring coming from behind their door. He pushes the door open just slightly so he can switch the light off for them and smiles softly when he sees their position. Lazily cuddled up together on top of the sheets with tear tracks down both faces. 

He laughs, thinking about how both of his best friends are such dorks and closes the door behind him. 

“I guess I went far away for nothing. At least I got 50 diamonds from it.”


End file.
